1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind using a tape, such as a VTR (video tape recorder) or the like, and more particularly to a mode change-over arrangement of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The apparatus of the above-stated kind have included mode change-over means for changing from a stop mode selectively over to one of a plurality of successively-accessible tape transport modes, such as a fast feeding mode, a rewinding mode, a recording/reproducing mode, etc., by mode change-over means. After the stop mode is shifted to a desired mode through some mode other than the selected mode by the mode change-over means, a tape is caused to travel by allowing a tape transport device, such as a capstan, to begin to rotate.
The tape transport device includes a pinch roller which is rotated and a capstan and the tape is pinched between the pinch roller and the capstan. The pinch roller is pressed against the capstan with constant pressure irrespective of the tape transport speed. Where there is another mode such as the fast feeding mode between the stop mode and a selected recording/reproducing mode, the tape is caused to begin an accommodating standby period before recording. By the term accommodating standby period is meant a time during which some tape travel is effected. In the conventional apparatus, the accommodating travel is begun after the process of mode change-over arrives at the selected recording/reproducing mode from the stop mode through the fast feeding mode. A total length of time including a period of time required before commencement of the accommodating travel and a period of time required for completion of the accommodating travel becomes longer than in a case where an apparatus has no fast feeding mode in the process of change-over from a stop mode to a recording/reproducing mode. In other words, the length of time required for the mode change-over degrades the operability of the apparatus.
Another shortcoming of the above-stated arrangement of the conventional apparatus lies in the pinch roller pushing arrangement which not only causes a loss of energy and attendant increase of electric power consumption but also undermines attempts to increase the tape transport speed.